


Dance with me and never let go.

by PhoXeLua



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), did i mention that there's a lot of mutual pining?, no love confessions only romantic tension in this house, reader is not byleth, spoilers for yuri's past, yuri and reader are bffs :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoXeLua/pseuds/PhoXeLua
Summary: The day of the White Heron Cup approaches closer and closer, and Yuri is the representative for the Golden Deer. Luckily, he's friends with a good dance tutor! However, will he also get a chance of solitude at the Goddess Tower, just the two of you?
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Dance with me and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for hhrrgh two weeks now?? finally finished it though!!
> 
> the reader is the same as my other yuri fic, so read that if you'd like C:

Despite Professor Byleth's cool and composed nature, she has a bit of a sadistic streak. While the days leading up to the White Heron events got shorter and shorter, each house had to have a representative for the dance competition. Some of your classmates gladly volunteered, such as Lorenz and Hilda. Some of them are just more capable, such as the ever beautiful and graceful Dorothea (as to be expected from an ex-diva from the Mittelfrank opera house!). You wield skills of your own as well, being forced by your parents to attend private dance lessons–as per the usual in high society.

Despite her roster of potential combatants, she chose the most unwilling contestant of all, Yuri. When you asked her why, she shrugged her shoulders and gave a wink. Whatever in the goddess did that mean? 

(Yuri groaned and held back on stomping his foot. "Ugh, c'mon, really? Even after I complained? You're cold.")

Maybe Professor found it funny to inconvenience her student, you know you did!

("Haha, sucker!" He scoffed at you and poked your rib, effectively silencing your teasing.)

Sitting in the shade, you watch Yuri dance, who's a bit stiff and awkward at first. The professor allowed you to observe his practice after you asked so nicely. However, soon enough he begins to loosen up and gets into the groove of her clapping, swaying and waltzing to the tempo. His cape and hair swirled around him, finding yourself entranced with the lavender cyclone. Byleth observes you instead of him. Mouth slightly ajar, body leaning forward, your hands ripping out some grass, and finally your cheeks a light dusty rose–you're as readable as a book! 

Calling your name out, she breaks your gawking and you scramble up to your feet. "Yes, Professor?" You squeak out, cringing at how your voice cracked.

"Why don't you join Yuri? It would do him well to dance with a person. I have to keep the beat going." It's a very minute change, one that neither you nor Yuri notice, but her usual deadpan is uplifted with a hint of mischief. 

He stops dancing and crosses his arms, smirking. You kind of wanted to swipe that stupid grin on his face, his smugness making your own lips twitch upwards. "Yes, join me! Surely my movements aren't as graceful as Ms. Heiress herself." Sarcasm drips from Yuri's voice and you smile back at him wryly. 

Straightening yourself out, you brush the glass off of your uniform skirt. Cheeky boy, that sounds like a challenge! "Damn straight, amateur. I'll show you how it's done." It's hard getting someone as stubborn as you to back down. 

Walking up to him, Yuri presents a hand out to you as his other arm goes behind him, taking a dramatic bow. Daintily lifting your uniform skirt, you curtsey and let out an exaggerated "teehee." When you take his hand, he presses a kiss to your knuckles. The contact sends a small strike of lightning down your spine. All part of the act, you reason, but the light twinge of pink in your cheeks refuses to die down. It's just pretend, yet Yuri's heart is racing a bit faster.

"Follow my lead," you command and just this once, he listens. "Your form is off." One holding your hand, and the other resting on your hip, you step off and start slow. It's been a while since Yuri had a partner to dance with. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but you're much better, not to mention easier on the eyes, than the lecherous nobles he would be forced to entertain. He shakes the unpleasant memories away, now is not the time to be thinking about the past when he has you in the present.

Step by step, round and around you dance. Yuri steps on your foot a couple of times and you playfully berate him, which helps to loosen the tense air around you. Though he's taller than you by a head, your physical prowess helps you dip his body low, surprising him, your shoulder gripped for stability. 

"Why you–!" But your delighted laughter doesn't keep him irritated for long, soon joining you. "You're a handful."

Byleth stopped clapping tempo a while ago after she noticed that you two danced to the beat of your own drums. Silently, she oversees your banter and nods with understanding. Young love is a wonderful little thing…She'll do her best in doing her part to see you two get together. 

* * *

The day of the White Heron cup, and subsequently, the ball! Garreg Mach is buzzing with activity, even more so than usual because of all the preparations that have to be made. You run around trying to help out the canteen as much as you can. They'll have to serve all of the students and faculty a grand feast for tonight. 

Yuri knows that you're a busybody, yet he still tries to find you among the bustling monastery. 

Being on the surface during the day is a rare sight, but after being chosen as the Deer's representative for the competition, his appearance calls for unwanted attention. The way the students are whispering and pointing annoys him, which reminds him that there's no place like the underground.

Just where in the goddess's name are you? He wants to tell you (in a very suave and smooth way) "Meet me at the Goddess Tower tonight, cutie." …Maybe he will omit the cutie at the end. Then, at the tower, you two will make your wishes. Hopefully, maybe even confess his feelings for you. The perfect plan! After all, he's lived his life thus far only dealing his hand if it meant victory.

Hjs daydream is rudely interrupted when something bumps into him. "Oh dear, sorry!" He recognizes that voice from anywhere. Bowing your head, you clutch your basket of produce and apologize. No harm done to the precious vegetables, luckily.

Yuri pivots to find you bewildered but soon smiling. "It's you! Ah, feels like it's been forever since I've last seen you." In truth, you saw each other two days ago after checking up on your family's merchant carts stationed in Abyss. Something about checking inventory, but really you were bored and wanted to talk.

Just as he's about to elusively entice you with his invitation to the Goddess Tower tonight, your name is called. "The carrots! We need to start making the broth soon," the voice of the older woman shouts and you flash Yuri an apologetic smile. 

"Yes, I'm coming soon miss! Sorry 'bout that, but do your best out there Yuri! Show 'em the grace of the Deer, or something like that. Bye!" With those frantic words out, you scramble up the stairs and disappear from his sight as fast as you came. 

Left in the dust. "Nice one, Yuri." Grumbling to himself, he rubs the back of his neck. The flustered feeling after that flub makes him slightly irritated, but alas. He can ask you again. Searching around for any witnesses, he's relieved to see that no one saw. That moment of weakness did not happen! 

He's dressed in the finest silks and dancing regalia, bestowed upon Yuri by Hilda, who fervently insisted that she design his clothes. The fabric is light and airy, allowing for much needed mobility. Baubles and bangles adorn his arms and his wrists jingle with every movement. It's not uncomfortable, but it's much different than his usual uniform and cape. His fellow Deer cheer his name, and Professor Byleth has to settle them down.

Despite the raucous his classmates cause, he knows it's all in good faith. Yuri used to think of them as just people he fought alongside with because he was forced to–he thought he could only ever be friends with the other Wolves. However, after meeting you and the professor, his mindset has changed. 

"Yeah, go dance your butt off, Yuri!"

"Goddess, Balthus, he's about to perform! Watch your crass words! Do not bring shame to the Wolves with your behavior!"

"Shut up will ya, you're both noisy. Totally gonna throw Yuri bird's game off…" Hapi deadpans and lands a stern hand on both Constance's and Balthus's shoulder. "You two make it difficult for me to _not_ sigh." Smiling at his friends' antics, he shakes his head and prepares his solo act.

"...And so the winner of the White Heron Cup goes to…" Shamir starts, purposefully leaving a pause.

A withheld breath from the students and crossed fingers from you. "...The Golden Deer. Congratulations!"

Immediately the entrance hall bursts into applause, albeit sprinkled with groans of disappointment from the Eagles and Lions. With a bow and flourish, he exits the floor and returns to his classmates. He's greeted with cheers and pats on his back for a job well done.

"You were amazing, Yuri! I knew you could do it." A shorter figure that could only be you, throws an arm around his shoulders and ruffles his hair, much to his chagrin. "You did kind of look like a bird out there…The gauze wing things were a nice touch, Hilda!"

"All thanks to your coaching," he replies and swats your hand away. "You messed up my perfectly well-groomed hair…" 

"The one who taught you during all those practices is right here, but okay." Byelth sighs and crosses her arms in amusement. 

"Yeah, and don't flirt in front of us!" Claude teases. You fluster and deny it, saying that you two are just friends. "Ahaha...yeah right. Well, we've got to head back to our rooms soon to prepare for the ball in a couple hours. Victory is ours, so let's party hard tonight!" With a pumped up fist, the others agree in excitement and disperse.

...Leaving just the two of you alone. "Your movements were a lot more fluid today than the last time we danced together." To be honest, you thought that Yuri absolutely smoked the competition, but it could just be your bias working with him. "Very graceful! The fabric Hilda used is magnificent and her handiwork is also really good." You gently finger the soft material without meeting his gaze. He looks _really_ good in this outfit, and you are definitely not avoiding eye contact because half of his chest is exposed, goddess no. 

(And his arms!? Why did Yuri keep all of _that_ under his uniform? Who would have thought he's more muscular than he lets on!)

"Ahem…" Yuri coughs to get your attention and you reel back, throwing your arm back to your side and looking away to hide the blush on your cheeks. At times you think he's too handsome for his own good. "Meet me at the Goddess Tower tonight." He walks past you, the light fabric of his flowy outfit brushing against your skin. How like him to have such a dramatic exit!

He doesn't wait for an answer because you both know that you'll meet with him either way. That flair and charm of his can be too much at times, but it's what composes Yuri. 

* * *

Once the competition ended, all that was left was to add the finishing decorations in the entrance hall. Now, it's lavishly decorated, fake jewel chains hanging from the chandeliers. The prism effect bounces off the walls and floors, but not too harshly. Tables are rearranged to make the center of the hall clear for the dancefloor. 

Some students go out of their way to dress in something other than their academy uniform, and that includes you. Your dress reaches your ankles, but the fabric doesn't weigh down your movements at all. Much more breathable than your uniform, honestly! 

It's nothing too outlandish or lavish, just a dress that you commissioned from a quaint seamstress shop just outside of the monastery. The family working there was very friendly, so you made a mental note to order from them again…

Hilda's hand waving in front of your face breaks your concentration, then resting them on her hips. "What are you doing just standing there? Join me!" She grabs your wrist and drags you to the dancefloor, making you stuff the last of your finger sandwich into your mouth. 

The strength of that woman, and she's shorter than you too! Laughing gleefully, you take her waiting hand and dance together. Breathlessly, you stop and smile. "Now, now, it'd be rude to keep you to myself all night, Hilda. You should go dance with Marianne! Show her a good time for me, yeah?" Grinning with confidence, she winks at you and salutes you playfully. 

You watch her coax the shy girl into dancing with mirth when a sudden hand on your shoulder makes you jump out of your skin. Turning around, it belongs to a familiar purple-haired wolf. "May I have this dance?" 

Yuri is not in his dancer's regalia anymore, unfortunately for you, but instead a long-sleeved grey blouse and his usual cape. The purple vest suits him too, though realistically, Yuri could probably pull off just about anything and make it look good.

You curtsy and rest your hand on top of his. Like at practice, he presses a kiss on your knuckles that lasts longer than the one a couple days prior. It lingers when he pulls away and flashes you a cheeky wink. The nerve! 

The voices of the other students and faculty blur into white noise as he tugs your bodies close. The music fades softly as the world comes down on you two. Looking up, Yuri has a very attractive face, but it's his eyes that you're especially drawn to.

A soft, lilac purple that matches his hair, and not to mention his long eyelashes. (Which are a source of envy amongst some of the female students. Honestly, some men are blessed by the goddess to have really nice eyelashes that they don't know what to do with!) 

"Follow my lead," he mutters. It seems that from the time you two practiced until now, he's gotten much more fluid and flexible.

Still, is now the time to admire his complexion? The tradition is that dance partners should be exchanged, but what's Yuri and following the rules? Not that you mind terribly either, it's fun dancing with your best friend. 

Deep down, you both are aware of your romantic feelings for one another, but the small chance of rejection and your pride coalesce into unspoken words. Besides, it wouldn't be good publicity for your family's company to be in a relationship with a disgraced rogue. Being friends is enough, you reason, but being this close to Yuri wants you to break the silence on your feelings. 

"Why do you look so down? My eyes are up here." Ah, that's right, you're dancing. The future will come, but for now, you'll cherish this fleeting waltz. "Let's get out of here, you and me." Whisking you away without another word, Yuri takes you to the Goddess Tower.

* * *

With the tradition stating that if a couple wishes together at this hallowed building, you'd think that more people would show up. Conveniently enough, it's pretty much empty besides the two of you. Climbing up the old, mossy stone stairs, you make it to the top without a hitch.

The moon is full and so bright! You reach out, despite the many hundreds of thousands leagues distance, to try and touch it. "Do you ever wonder why the moon comes and goes?" Yuri's voice is curious. "Maybe the goddess puts a blanket on it, like a mother putting her child to sleep."

You snort at his ridiculous metaphor. "I never struck you as the fantastical type, Yuri." Pointing at the celestial object, you continue. "Everything moves. The ground below us and the moon too."

Humming, he rests his hand on his cheek and turns toward you. The way Yuri's torso is slightly leaning out of the windowsill you stand behind makes you a bit uneasy, but you don't say anything. "Preposterous. Then how come I don't _feel_ the ground moving?"

"Because it's too slow for you to notice! However," your finger moves and motions at the stars, "these change where they are in the sky. So a bunch of smart people reasoned that 'Hey, I think this thing we're on is moving.' ...Or that's how it goes in my mind! I slept through that lecture." 

In truth, Yuri still couldn't quite wrap his head around what you said–he just wants to hear you speak. Perhaps he shall read some books in Abyss about astronomy, but alas, he finds you more interesting than the night sky. "Do you believe in fate–that our lives are written among the stars?"

"That's an odd question." At times, you do feel as if you meeting Yuri was fate. The goddess manipulated your strings, unfurled them from your golden spool and his plain one, tying them together. "Sometimes I do, but I'd like to think that you asked me out here because you wanted to, not because of some far away bright blob."

"That kind of answer leaves the heart with expectations, y'know." Before entering the Abyss and forming the Ashen Wolves, Yuri felt like his life was being controlled by some malevolent being out to get him. The goddess or the stars–whatever it was, it definitely didn't give him an easy time. Born to a woman who was already an outcast of society, abandoned by a father he’s never met, left to the mercy of despicable nobles. Then came the period of time where he was enrolled in Garreg Mach. A little sliver of hope for a normal life dangled in front of him like a fish to bait, only for it to be cruelly ripped from the waters and leaving him to drown.

Now, he's not so sure what to think anymore. To shred the cruel shackle of fate imposed on him, that's all he wants. When was the last time he did something for himself? Something inside tells him to be selfish now and spill his heart to you, to disregard your social standings and throw it all away because damn it all, he loves you!

Your warmth on top of his hand relaxes the white-knuckled grip he didn't know he had on the stone windowsill. You're silent, but the worried furrow of your brow says it all.

"Promise me something." Tangling your fingers together, Yuri's voice quivers with quiet emotion. His head is lowered, a purple curtain over his face. A squeeze and an unspoken plea.

Whatever it is, you'll do anything for him. "Yes?"

Stay by my side forever, Yuri wants to scream out. Kiss me, hold me, love me, please. Yet, his voice betrays him. "Promise that you'll meet me again if something were to separate us."

How ominous, you wonder. You smile softly and look up to the moon. "Somehow I'm sure you know my answer, but yes." Holding out your pinky, you turn to face him with a grin across your face. "Let's make it official!"

Staring down at your outstretched digit, Yuri breaks out into laughter and hooks his pinky around yours. "If you break your promise, I'll hunt you down for real."

"I feel like we're supposed to wish together, not make promises at the Goddess Tower?" You retort and clasp your hands together in prayer. "Traditions are meant to be followed!" Rolling his eyes, he copies you. 

You both wish the same thing: nothing will ever separate you two for good. If it meant trekking through hell and back, then by the goddess, so be it. 

"I'm sick of dancing, but I also really want more of those tiny cakes. Let's go!" Dragging Yuri by the wrist, you travel down the stone stairs. He huffs, but is happy nonetheless.

When he sees your eyes crinkle and light up with joy, whether it be from eating a really tasty dessert or being with him, he can't help but feel that everything is going to be alright. Yuri has a bad habit of focusing too much on himself that he forgets to just kick back and enjoy life. You're a gentle reminder of that whenever he looks at you. 

Despite the terrible cards he's been dealt with for most of his life, when you're with him, Yuri doesn't mind. You're his lucky charm, and he'll be damned if he ever lets you go.


End file.
